Many things that a person has to do are associated with particular places. For example, one mails a letter at a post office or a mailbox, buys groceries at a local grocery store, and checks the condition of furnace filters at home. There is presently no easy way for a person to be reminded of something (e.g., a to-do item) when he or she arrives at a corresponding location. Hence, a person is usually required to keep the association of the action and the corresponding location at the forefront of their mind, and thus subject to be forgotten.